SARANGHAE, PRETTY BOY!
by jijidat
Summary: "Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong imnida!" Si Pria manis yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memperkenalkan diri, memamerkan senyum yang membuat kadar kemanisannya meningkat. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat sang lawan bicara terpukau sepersekian detik. / YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT / SHARE FANFIC


**SARANGHAE, PRETTY BOY!**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot

by Wiet Kyunia

 **.**

Ini bukan fanfic saya. Saya hanya membantu teman saya (Wiet Kyunia) untuk men-share ff-nya di akun ini.

Hope you like it ^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy** ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SM _Park_ , hampir setiap pagi selalu ramai dipenuhi orang. Entah muda-mudi, remaja, balita, hingga orang tua. Entah berolahraga, _jogging_ , jalan santai, atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengisi perut diberbagai kedai yang buka di pinggir area taman yang hijau itu. Bahkan ada juga beberapa gadis yang mencuri pandang pada _oppa-oppa_ tampan yang seksi dan berkeringat.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho _O_ _ppa_! Kau semakin tampan saja."

" _Gomawo_..." Jawab si pria.

 _'Hallo, aku Jung Yunho. Pria se_ _ksi_ _dan banyak diidolakan para gadis...'_

 _Yeah_ , salah satunya Jung Yunho. Tidak berlebihan memang, karena banyak pasang mata yang terang-terangan menatapnya kagum. Bahkan beberapa ada yang berani menggodanya seperti tadi.  
Menggoda pria lajang pemilik kafe ' _RamYUN_ ' yang tentu membuatnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi warga di sekitar daerah itu.

Selain tampan, pribadinya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul jugalah yang membuat dirinya menjadi idola. Yunho sendiri sering turun tangan untuk urusan kafe, tentu saja kafe _ramyeon_ -nya selalu ramai terutama oleh kaum _yeoja_ yang merupakan _fans_ Yunho.

Yunho sebenarnya masih ingin berlari, namun apa daya jika tali sepatunya terlepas. Mata musangnya menyapu pandang disekelilingnya, mencari bangku kosong untuk ia duduki.  
Beberapa gadis memekik heboh.

" _Oppa_ , tali sepatumu lepas. Kau bisa duduk disebelahku untuk mengikatnya!"

"Ya! Bisakah kau berdiri! Yunho _O_ _ppa_ pasti ingin duduk disebelahku!"

"Aku bisa membantumu menalikannya, _O_ _ppa_."

Yunho tersenyum kaku sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

" _Aniyo_ , kalian tak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa duduk di—sana!" Yunho menunjuk bangku taman yang hanya diduduki oleh satu orang. Beberapa gadis tadi pun menghela nafas kecewa.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Yunho menghampiri orang asing yang tengah duduk sendirian itu. Seseorang dengan warna baju dan celana olahraga yang sama dengannya. Anggap saja hanya kebetulan, satu pabrik tidak hanya memproduksi satu baju, kan? Lagipula setelan baju yang mereka kenakan adalah yang sedang populer musim ini. Tapi tetap saja, Yunho senang dengan kebetulan ini.

Dia duduk di bangku membelakangi jalan. Sejenak Yunho memperhatikan si orang asing yang tengah menunduk memainkan ponselnya. Ia mengenakan _headphone_ merah di kepala, model rambutnya _harajuku_ , lengan kecil dan lehernya nampak sangat putih dan halus. Dia? Perempuan _tomboy_ -kah?

Jantung Yunho berdebar ketika semakin mendekatinya.  
Orang itu duduk di tengah bangku. Sisi kanan dan kiri bangku itu memang masih tersisa, hanya saja tidak akan nyaman jika diduduki.

"Permisi!" Yunho menegurnya. Ia berdiri di sisi kanan si orang asing sambil mengamati lebih lekat.

 _'Ahh, jadi begitu wujud Pria Androgini.'_ batin Yunho kagum.

Pria itu masih setia menunduk.

"Permisi! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi, namun kali ini ia menepuk pundak pria itu.

Pria itu tersentak. Ia melepas _headphone_ -nya dan mengalungkannya di leher. " _Ohh_ , _m_ _ianhae_! Aku tak mendengarmu, Yunho- _ssi_. Kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu? Tali sepatuku lepas," jawab Yunho.

" _Ohaha_ , aku terlalu ke tengah. Baiklah silakan duduk!" 

Tanpa _babibu_ , Yunho segera duduk dan menalikan tali sepatunya.

" _By the way_ , kau tadi tahu namaku?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Aku adalah pelanggan dikafemu, tentu saja aku tahu," jawab pria itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap pria itu antusias.

"Kau hafal siapa saja pelangganmu? Aku lebih sering mengunjungi cabang kafemu. Bukankah kau lebih sering mengurus kafe pusat?"

" _Ohh_ , aku memang jarang mengunjungi kafe cabang. Daritadi kita mengobrol tanpa kutahu namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong _i_ _mnida!_ " Si Pria manis yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memperkenalkan diri, memamerkan senyum yang membuat kadar kemanisannya meningkat. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat sang lawan bicara terpukau sepersekian detik.

"Yunho- _ssi_ , aku akan pergi sarapan. Aku permisi!" Merasa canggung ditatap sedemikian intens, Jaejoong beralasan dan bangkit segera.

"Boleh aku ikut? Kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan," usul Yunho

" _Kajja_!"

Raja Siang sudah mulai memanaskan bumi. Dengan gerakan sama, mereka merogoh saku, mengambil topi untuk melindungi kepala. Keduanya tertawa bersama menyadari kebetulan ini. 

" _Ohh_ ya ampun baju kita sama Yunho- _ah_. Sekarang topi kita."

"Kebetulan yang lucu sekali! Kau tau? Aku juga hendak mengenakan _headphone_ merahku tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kafe bernama ' _Yu Cake & Coffie_', Jaejoong dan Yunho memutuskan untuk sarapan. Daripada ' _RamYUN_ ', kafe ini lebih dekat dari SM _Park_.

Mereka memilih duduk di sudut kafe dekat jendela sambil menghabiskan _Pancake_ dan _Caramel_ _Machiato_ yang mereka pesan.  
Layaknya kawan lama yang baru bertemu, sarapan mereka diselingi obrolan ringan yang terdengar akrab.

Tak terasa, makanan di piring mereka telah habis. Yunho memanggil pelayan. Kemudian seorang pelayan dengan ramah menghampirinya.

"Berapa semua yang harus kubayar?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, Yunho- _ah_ ," ucap Jaejoong.

"Anggap saja aku mentraktirmu." Kata Yunho.

"Anda datang bersama Tuan Kim. Seperti yang Tuan Kim katakan, Anda tak perlu membayar." Ucap si pelayan dengan sopan.

"Tu—Tuan Kim? Ini kafemu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan senyum sebagai ganti kata ' _Ya_.'

Jaejoong menumpuk piring bekas makan mereka.

"Biar saya saja, Tuan." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Kau bawa cangkirnya saja." Perintah Jaejoong yang langsung dikerjakan oleh si pelayan tadi.  
"Yunho- _ah_ , sepertinya aku sudah harus bekerja sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Tapi kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?" Ucap Yunho yang sejujurnya enggan berpisah dengan pria manis itu.

"Ya. Aku permisi." Ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

Yunho terus menatap punggung Jaejoong lekat hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

 _'Tuhan, aku baru bertemu dengan mahluk semanis dia. Bagaimana bisa? Tidak...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Dugh_ '

" _Aww_..."

Yunho meringis mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sesuatu mengenai kepala Yunho yang membuatnya tersadar dari ingatannya tentang perkenalannya dengan Jaejoong, Pria manis yang berhasil menguasai pikirannya selama hampir sebulan ini sejak awal perkenalan mereka.

" _Mianhae_ , _Ahjussi_. Aku tidak sengaja."

" _Ahjussi_ tidak apa-apa?"

" _Mianhae_ , _Ahjussi_."

Ternyata yang mengenai kepala Yunho adalah bola sepak yang sedang dimainkan oleh anak-anak.

"Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati, ya." ucap Yunho.

 _'Dasar anak-anak nakal.'_ Batin Yunho geram.

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di bangku taman menyadari keributan itu. Ternyata tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, ada Yunho yang menghampirinya dengan wajah kusut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Bukan denganku, tapi kepalaku. Pagi-pagi begini sudah dicium bola." Keluh Yunho.

" _Hahaha_... Kalau kau tidak melamun, kau pasti bisa menghindar."

"Aku memang melamun."

"Melamun soal apa?"

"Soal kau."

"Aku? Kenapa melamun soal aku?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan imutnya, membuat Yunho gemas.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Yunho sembari mencolek hidung Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tertawa sesaat.  
" _Hahaha_. Soal apa?"

" _Hehe_ , kebetulan aku juga ingin tanya," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Kebetulan macam ini? Tidakkah kita terlalu sering menemukan kesamaan?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa itu pertanyaanmu?" Jaejoong balik bertanya

"I—Iya." Jawab Yunho ragu.  
"Hari ini dengan baju sama lagi, dan topik sama. Jangan-jangan pertanyaan kita juga sama?" lanjut Yunho

"Bukankah kita menyukai merek dan warna yang sama? Aku rasa itu alasan kenapa pakaian kita sering sama. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali." Ucap Jaejoong sebal.

Yunho tersenyum aneh. Sebenarnya bukan itu...

"Baiklah langsung saja. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang— _Yaoi_?" tanya Yunho memberanikan diri.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak.

" _Waeyo_ , Jae?"

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Ya... Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau dulu yang menjawab."

"Baiklah. Bagiku mencintai sesama jenis adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun jika aku yang mengalaminya, aku mungkin akan membenarkan pilihanku." Ucap Jaejoong sendu.

Yunho tertegun mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Apakah berarti Jaejoong menyukainya?

"Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalau kau, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Samakan saja dengan jawabanmu."

" _Aish_! Kau ini."

"Jae..."

" _Hmm_."

"Apa kita sama-sama menyukai pria juga?"

"Jujur saja, aku ya."

"Jujur, aku menyukaimu! Apa kau menyukaiku?" aku Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah menduganya...

"Maaf, tapi kali ini tidak ada kesamaan. Kita tidak sama-sama saling suka." Ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan undangan pernikahan, "Walaupun ini masih contoh, tapi jika tidak ada halangan, sekitar empat bulan lagi, aku dan tunanganku akan menikah seusai dia menyelesaikan wajib militernya."

Yunho membeku ditempat. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jae, aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku merasakannya. Tapi maaf, aku mencintai pria lain."

Jaejoong menyalakan ponselnya, ia memandang layar ponsel yang terdapat foto dirinya dan sang kekasih, pemilik ' _Yu Cake &Coffie_', Park Yoo Chun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
